Extinction: Phoenix Squad
by The Final Shadow
Summary: After the Odin stirkes, they arrived. The Aliens. Creatures from another world hell bent on destroying planet Earth. This is the story of the Phoenix squad and their attempts to save the world.


Extinction, the act or process of becoming extinct; a coming to an end or dying out, the death of a _species. _I figure you can tell why they called us the Extinction squads. The Earth crumbling around us, humanity on its final legs, barely a prayer left hoping on. They came two weeks after the Odin strikes. They lit us up like a light bulb, Odin, a call to the universe, telling them that we were ready for war on an intergalactic scale. The power from that planet cracking gun must have sent technological shock waves throughout the Milky Way, calling out to any and all extra-terrestrial species. We're here, we're ready.

_Computer Hard drive Activating_

_Activating search protocols_

_Searching for contact point_

_…_

_Contact point acquired_

_Extinction squad located_

_Location: London City Centre_

_Acquiring Squad Details_

_…_

_Details acquired_

_Please Enter Pass code_

_Pass code Accepted_

_Live feed active_

The helicopter carrying the Phoenix squad drifted lazily over the London skyline. The steady beating of its rotors acting as a soothing force to the onboard squad, distracting them from the oncoming battles, the fights that they were about to face down on the streets below them. Four soldiers made up the Phoenix squad, three men and one woman. All had an aged, weary look to their faces, the lines around their eyes hardened with experience.

"Miller, you don't need to do this." The female soldier said, her eyes trained on the man sympathetically, "go back to your family, your wife, while you still can." She continued.

"Chana, if I don't watch your back, who will?" Miller said, a small smile gracing his lips before he looked back down at the pistol in his hands. The two remaining soldiers observed the exchange in silent, all of them knowing of the risk of their mission, the importance that it held. Knowing that they very well may not come back from it at all. The four soldiers knew that they were literally the only ones for the upcoming job, most of the other squads had been killed in action and the amount of living trained operatives was scarce, even with the threat of Extinction through extra-terrestrial intervention, the threat of the Federation was still there, and very much a real threat.

"We're getting close to the drop zone boys and girls," came an almost cheery, American voice over the on board radio, "you guys are gonna be visiting the palace," he continued, the nose of their craft pitching forward as they neared Buckingham palace.

"You make it sound like you enjoy this sorta thing Haggard," the man sitting to the left of Miller jested.

"Oh you know me, Rodgers, men like us live for the days like this," the voice of the pilot, Haggard, came back over the intercom, the beginnings of laughter tickling the edges of his speech. Rodgers responded in kind, grinning slightly and chuckling a little. Rodgers knew that Haggard was right; he always dreamt of the day that he could drop into a city centre and unleash a torrent of molten lead on anything that moved, with extreme prejudice. He was slightly unhinged like that.

"You treat all this like it is some kind of joke… a game?" The final member of the four said, slowly lifting his head up, a wisp of long brown hair dangling over his bloodshot blue eyes. "I lost my family to these bastards, my friends." He let out a small sob, the image of the creatures invading his home, savaging his children, crushing the head of his wife in their drooling, orange maws. "Your lot made it to the safe camps; mine died on the first day." He finished off; his head drooping back down, bringing up a picture of his family from his top pocket and pushing it to his lips, and then his chest.

Once again the helicopter had fallen silent, save for the steady rotations of the rotors above their heads. Around them, London lay in ruin. The helicopter was steadily approaching Green Park, where the palace was located.

That was when the shit hit the fan.

"Scorpion!" Haggard yelled out. The chopper pitched sharply to the left. It wasn't quick enough. A sharp yell of pain, cut off immediately afterward by a deathly gurgling. The whine of the engines began to grow louder and more strained as the helicopter began to list further to left, quickly plummeting toward the ground. Before the four soldiers knew it, the helicopter had crashed.

The scent of death permeated through the wreckage. The cockpit of the vehicle was melted half away and crumpled into an indistinguishable mess, a single scalded arm was hanging out of the side. From within the main area of the helicopter coughing could be heard. Chana, the female of the group, had not been rendered unconscious by the crash and was merely bruised on her right arm.

"Miller?" she choked out, bringing herself into a sitting position and removing her pistol from the holster on her leg. "Haggard?" she said into the radio, trying to get through to the pilot. There was no response. "Oh my god," she muttered, casting her head out of the window and realising the situation they were in. The chopper had come down in the middle of the Kensington gardens, landing heavily on a large field surrounded by a light tree layer. Upon the grass was one hive, right in the centre of the park. Chana let out a long breath of air, she had to keep a level head, or else they would all die.

A rustling from behind her, toward where miller and Rodgers were sitting forced her to turn around and raise her pistol in a defensive stance. There was no alien, only Rodgers lifting his head slightly.

"Chana?" He croaked out, "What happened?"

"We went down," she replied, "hard."

"Yeah I see that," he said, unclipping his seat belt and taking his knife and gun from their holsters, "but where the fuck have we come down, how close to the palace are we?"

"Looks like we're in Kensington gardens, right next to the serpentine. Nearly two miles away from the drop zone." She speculated.

The man next to Chana began to stir. He awoke with a sharp intake of breath.

"You okay Smith?" Chana asked. He merely nodded in response. Chana gave him a sympathetic smile. He had been through the most out of all of them since Odin. His family, his friends, all massacred by alien forces. He was the only survivor.

Miller was the last to come around, shaking his head and letting out a small groan.

"You okay Miller?" Rodgers asked him, patting his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah I'm good, what about you guys?"

"We're all fine," Chana said, flashing Miller a smile. "But we won't be if we stay here for too long. That crash must have been loud, god knows how many ET's it's gonna bring here."

The rest of the team nodded at this. They had to move out, and they had to move out fast.

"Is the drill okay?" Miller asked, gesturing to the contraption on the ground.

"It will work," Smith said quickly, the mechanic said, dipping down and picking the machine up.

"Okay then Phoenix." Rodgers grinned, the psychotic glint from before the crash entering his eyes once more. "Let's move out."


End file.
